Sareeta (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Raiko (husband, deceased); Gloot (father); unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Village of the Sea-Mountain Tribe, Atlantis | | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Pre-Cataclysmic Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis | PlaceOfDeath = Village of the Sea-Mountain Tribe, Atlantis | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; Ross Andru | First = Kull the Conqueror #1 | First2 = (First appearance) (Previously unpublished material, see notes) | Death = Kull the Conqueror #1 | HistoryText = Origin and Childhood Sareeta was the daughter of Gloot, a member of Pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis' Sea-Mountain Tribe. She was a childhood friend of Am-ra. As Gloot spoke Lemurian, Sareeta learned it by eavesdropping on him. Along with Am-ra, she came to Ram-Os' encounter when Gon-Talf's hunting party returned with the "tiger-boy", Kull. She became friend with Kull, and along with Am-ra, the three listened to the stories of Ascalante, an Atlantean who had been a slave in Valusia and had even forgotten his Atlantean name during his captivity. Leaving Atlantis Young Sareeta hated Atlantis, apart for a few people, and wished to leave Atlantis before her father could marry her to the adult warrior Ku-Var. Both her father and her mother used to beat her, seemingly related to that matter. One day, running with Am-ra and Kull (who possibly came to have feelings for her) to Pirates' Points, they stumbled on a Lemurian pirate stranded on the shore. The Lemurian quickly assaulted the young Atlanteans. As Kull was about to slay him, Sareeta, attracted by the pirate, prevented the killing, on the pretext that the Sea-Mountain Tribe's chieftain Ba-Dar might want to question him about pirate ships sighted the night before. Ba-Dar questioned him in vain, but had him caged waiting for Gloot's return to help to interrogate Raiko in Lemurian. During that night, Sareeta went to Raiko, freed him to take her with him after he swore by Valka. Their escape was almost foiled by Kull, who had spied on them and wished to preserve Sareeta from the Lemurian. Sareeta once again stopped Kull, who finally accepted to let her go (as himself wished to one day leave Atlantis to fulfil a dream he had), on the condition that Raiko would swear to always take care of her. Sareeta then urged Kull to follow his dream, before leaving on the seas with Raiko, whom she married. Return and Death Their ship was sunk by Atlantean forces, and Sareeta's Lemurian mate died, while herself was captured by her own tribe.. The priest of the tribe intended to burn her alive according to the sacred laws of the Sea-Mountain Tribe ("she who marries an enemy is an enemy-- and so must die"). Sareeta's mother was present to see the death of who she considered to be her daughter no longer. Kull, who was present along with Khor-nah and Am-ra, prevented her suffering by throwing a dagger in her heart as an act of mercy, consequently forcing him to flee the wrath of his tribe. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Sareeta spoke Atlantean and Lemurian. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Sareeta was created by Robert E. Howard in the Kull adventure "Exile of Atlantis". She was originally named "Ala", which was also the name of the girl in "By This Axe I Rule!", due to Howard recycling rejected Kull stories' material to create the Conan saga. To avoid confusion with similarly-named characters from Conan stories, her and others characters' names were changed by literary agent Glenn Lord. "Ala" was changed into "Sareeta", the name of the heroine of the Conan story "The Vale of Lost Women" (herself renamed "Livia" in the final draft of that adventure). * During the early days of the Conan comic-magazine, Barry Smith and Roy Thomas worked around creating a paperback comic-book dealing with the early years of Kull. Although the project was abandoned for various reasons, Smith produced a number of finished drawings, some of which were eventually published in as "Kull of Atlantis", using quotations from the story "Exile of Atlantis" and including Sareeta's appearance and death. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Characters Category:Multilingual Category:Literary Characters